Future's Past
by Mr. Average
Summary: Chapter 5 reposted. On a routine mission to stop Drakken Kim gets thrown into a time vortex. Where did she go and in what time period will she end up? You'll have to read to find out. Pairings: R/Y, K/WD, M/F, WA/O
1. Prolouge

Hey everybody! Not much to say here except thanks to JPmod for inspiring this fic. If you like this fic and/or like the Ron/Yori pairing then you'll love his fic "A Bond of Honor". And now it's time for the show.

"Come on Ron" Kim said as she scaled a wall of Drakken's latest lair.

"Be right with you KP" said Ron as he made an attempt to shoot his grappling hook at the open window in which Kim was headed.

"I got it this time"

He aimed, shot, and missed the window completely.

"Aw, man! That's the fifth time I've missed!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, reloaded the grappling hook, took aim, fired, and hit the mark perfectly.

"Thanks buddy"

"No problem"

Once Ron caught up with Kim they snuck around until they heard evil cackling.

"With this time machine I can go back in time and stop Kim…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, didn't you already try this once before? You couldn't crush Kim's spirit with the help of Killigan and Monkey Fist, what makes you think you can do it alone?"

"Because" Drakken replied with a malicious grin. "I'm going to stop her from being born"

Kim and Ron let out an audible gasp.

"I think we have company Shego"

Shego was momentarily stunned by Drakken's plan, but quickly shook it off.

"I'll go greet them"

At this point Kim leapt from her hiding place and hit Shego in the chest with a flying side-kick. Shego shook it off and quickly jumped to her feet.

"You'll have to do better than that"

"Like you can?"

Shego growled and charged. While they fought Ron made a beeline towards the machine.

"Oh no you don't" said Drakken as he quickly followed after him.

"Rufus, we have a delicate and complex machine here…better mess with everything" Ron started randomly pushing buttons. A second later Drakken tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, get off!"

"Make me"

"Ok I will" said Ron as he drove his knee between Drakken's legs. Drakken let out a whimper as he fell off Ron holding his dynamic duo. Meanwhile Kim and Shego continued they're battle.

"Getting slow in you're old age?" Kim taunted as she dodged a kick from Shego.

"I was going easy on you, but now I won't!" Shego cried as she threw a plasma ignited punch towards Kim's head. Kim ducked just in time and swept Shego's legs out from under her.

"Like I said" Kim remarked with a smirk. Shego jumped back up and the battle raged on.

"I think I got this thing figured out, Rufus" Ron said as he continued to push random buttons and accidentally activating the machine.

"It works!" Drakken cried triumphantly as he stood up still feeling some pain, but started running to the vortex the machine created.

"I don't think so" Kim said as she dodged another of Shego's attacks and kneed her in the stomach temporarily knocking the wind out of her, giving her time to go after Drakken. She quickly caught him and gave him a roundhouse to the back of the knees sweeping him onto his back. Her victory was short-lived however as Shego gave her a flying side-kick in to the vortex.

"KIM!" Ron yelled in desperation. A moment later the machine malfunctioned and the vortex closed.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!!!" Ron yelled as a tear fell down his face.

What did you think? Good? Bad? Don't quit your day job? Please tell me in a review. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. What happen to Kim? Where in time did she go? The answers await you in chapter 2. R and R please.


	2. Making Plans

I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I'd like to thank captainkodak1 for being the first reviewer. I also want to thank King in Yellow, Etherelemental, and my friend Aero Tendo for your positive feedback. Also, thanks to all who read the last chapter. Hopefully you like this chapter. I forgot the disclaimer last time. Disclaimer: I in no way own the show or the characters. Disney owns everything. With that said, on to the next chapter.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!!!" Ron yelled as a tear fell down his face. A moment later he looked at Drakken with a look of pure rage making him pale slightly.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Ron yelled in his face as he grabbed his collar.

"I…I don't know" Drakken said with a scared look on his face. "Shego, help me!" Shego just stood there in shock for she had never seen the side-kick this angry before.

"Uh…sure" Shego said uncertainly. She charged at Ron hands glowing. Ron easily dodged it and reverse side-kicked her in the small of the back sending her flying several feet. Shego looked back at him with her mouth hanging open. Ron had a blue hue about him that Shego had only seen on Hego. Drakken tried to get away, but Ron wouldn't have it. He quickly caught him and spun him around.

"Can you fix the machine?" he asked as the blue glow faded along with most of his anger.

"I might, but it could take some time"

"Then you'd better get started" said Ron threateningly.

"I'll get right on it" said Drakken with a scared grin.

"Good" said Ron as he turned to leave.

"Your not gonna stay and make sure I do it?"

"Can't, I have more important things to do, but I will be back. With some friends" Ron said as he started leaving. Shego started to charge at him while his back was turned.

"No, Shego let him go"

"But why?"

"Because, my plan can still work"

"How?"

"I will fix this machine and…"

"I know that part!" Shego said annoyed. "I meant how are you supposed to stop her conception"

"With this ray gun I'll be able to make her father temporarily impotent"

"For how long?"

"I don't know about a month or so"

"A month?! All that will do is make her a month younger!"

"Hmm…damn it! You're right."

"Why don't you make it so her father's sterile? That way she'll never be born"

"I think you're on to something. I'll retool this thing later, but first things first"

Meanwhile Ron was heading back to Middleton.

"What am I going to tell Kim's parent's buddy?" Rufus popped out of Ron's pant's pocket and looked at him for a moment. "I should just tell them the truth, huh?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh" Rufus said bobbing his head up and down a few times.

A little later Ron was back in Middleton. It was early in the evening so he decided to head over to the Possible residence.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P" Ron said dejectedly as he walked into the kitchen where Anne was relaxing with a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong? And where's Kim?" Ron looked at her sadly.

"I don't know" Anne put down the cup she was holding.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she said both worried and angry. Ron explained what happened on the mission being careful to leave out the part about him messing with the machine so he wouldn't win a one-way trip to a black hole.

"Oh my god"

"I'm so sorry" Just then the Tweebs came into the kitchen.

"Hey Ron" said Tim.

"Where's Kim?" asked Jim.

"Boys, your sister's disappeared"

"Ron!" They said in unison.

"What? It's not all my fault"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Look, if it's any consolation, I'm sure Kim can handle herself no matter where or when she is"

10 years later…

A vortex opened up out of nowhere and a single person tumbled out of it. And just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared.

"Where am I?" Kim asked herself as she stood up a little shakily. "It looks like Downtown Middleton, but some places look different" She observed her surroundings for a few moments. "I'd better get home before my parents start to worry" She headed in the direction of her home.

Present time

"I'm home" announced Mr. Possible.

"We're in here" called Anne from the kitchen. James walked into the kitchen and saw the depressed looks of his family plus Ron who was practically a Possible anyway because, before Hana was adopted by his family, he spent more time at Kim's house then his own, giving his parent's more, ahem, "personal time" with each other.

"What's wrong?" After explaining the situation to him he looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I think I might be able to help"

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well the space center's been working on a time travel device for awhile now, but it's still gonna be awhile before it's finished"

"How long?" Anne asked.

"We're estimating 8-10 years at least"

"Aw, man!" said Ron, Tim, and Jim in unison.

"Why don't you just use Drakken's machine? I mean it already works"

"It's busted remember?"

"So? Why can't you fix it and use it to get our daughter back?"

"Good point"

'We'll find you Kim. Wherever you are' Ron thought.

Meanwhile in the future…

Kim was walking through her old neighborhood noticing some minor changes to some of the homes on her block. As she got to her house she noticed a newspaper on her front lawn. Picking it up she noticed the date and froze.

"Aug. 3, 2017?! I've been sent ten years into the future?!" She dropped the newspaper in shock. "This has to be some sort of joke" It was then she heard music coming from the garage. She headed around back and saw someone she didn't recognize working under the hood of The Sloth. "Excuse me, but what are you doing to my car?"

"Actually it's my…Kim?"

What did you think? Who do you think the mechanic is? I know this chapter was a little short and a little bland, but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer and better. And a big thanks goes to Aero Tendo for the laser idea. As always any and all ideas, suggestions, and criticisms are greatly appreciated. R and R please


	3. Remeet the Family

I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I got three KP stories going right now so it could a while between updates. On a more tragic note, my brother's, girlfriend's brother passed away on Oct. 11 at the tender young age of 18. So I'm dedicating this chapter to his memory. On a more positive note, this chapter has some Ron/Yori in it. Now, on with the chapter.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing to my car?"

"Actually, it's my…Kim?"

"Yeah"

"I haven't seen you in years"

"Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't recognize your tech genius friend?"

"Wade? You look so different" Wade now stood 5'8 with medium length black hair, a small goatee, and a lean semi muscular build.

"It has been awhile. You haven't aged a day" Suddenly Jim and Tim came outside with sodas in hand. "Hey guys, look whose back!" Wade called excitedly. Jim and Tim nearly dropped their sodas in shock.

"Kim!" they yelled happily running up to her and engulfing her in a hug nearly knocking her over.

"Whoa, you guys have grown" Jim and Tim are now 6'1 with some muscle and Jim grew a beard and mustache so people could tell them apart.

"Mom and dad will be glad to see you're ok"

"Where are they?"

"Dad's working late at the space center…" Tim started.

"And Mom's picking up dinner" Jim finished.

"Speaking of which, I gotta go guys" Wade said as he cleaned his hands on an oil rag.

"Where're you off to?"

"He's going to have dinner with his girlfriend" Tim clarified.

"Wade? You have a girlfriend?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Wade asked in a mock annoyed tone.

"Oh, uh…of course not" Kim stammered.

"Gotcha" Wade said with a grin making the Tweebs laugh a little.

"Same old Kim" Jim said when he stopped laughing.

"Literally" Tim joked making Jim and Wade crack-up again.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Kim asked once the laughing ceased.

"You remember Olivia?"

"You're still dating Olivia?!"

"Well, yeah, but it's kind of a long story"

"Tell me later. Oh, before I forget is there anyway you guys can send me back to the past?"

"Well, we have been working on a way, but it's still in the testing stages"

"Oh, ok. So tell me, what have you guys been up to?"

"Well, since you've been gone we've graduated college and the four of us own our own garage where we repair and customize cars"

"Four of you?"

"Us three and Ron"

"Ron? You've got Ron has a partner?"

"Yeah, he's in charge of finances"

"What do you mean?"

"He's donated a lot of money to help pay the expenses of the business"

Kim was about to say something when a car pulled into the driveway and a moment later Mrs. P. got out and opened the trunk.

"Boys, I could use some help with the groceries"

"Coming!" they called in unison heading over to help with Kim and Wade following behind.

"Here take these bags, thanks boys"

"No problem"

"Need some help?"

"Thank you very much Wade" she said as he took some bags from the trunk. Mrs. P. then grabbed some herself and headed in completely ignoring Kim who just shrugged and grabbed the last few bags and followed her mother inside. After placing the bags on the counter Mrs. P. turned around and screamed.

Meanwhile 10 years earlier…

"OW!" Drakken yelled for about the 20th time that day after getting zapped trying to fix the time machine. Shego watched with a very amused expression.

"You'd think that would get old after awhile, but it's still funny"

"Stow it Shego" After several moments of silence Shego sensed something was about to happen.

'3-2-1' Shego mentally counted.

"AHH!"

"Yep, still funny"

"Zip the lip and help me fix this damn machine"

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Can you hand me a screwdriver?"

"No problem, doc" Shego said as she handed him the tool.

"Thank you" said Drakken as he continued to work. "I think I found the problem"

"Give the man a prize"

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

"Let me think, um, yeah"  
"Like the old saying goes, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'"

"But then I'd have nothing to say" Shego said with a smirk.

"At least then it would be quiet for once" said Drakken, but immediately regretted it. Shego's smirk was replaced by a scowl and her hands were somewhat lit. "Uh, Shego, I didn't mean it. It just slipped out" Fortunately for him, right before Shego strangled him; they were interrupted by Ron along with a dozen or so GJ agents.

"Miss me?"

"Oh great, the buffoons back"

"And he sent in the clowns" At this point GJ's best agent, Will Du, walked up to Drakken.

"Here's how it's going to work, we've brought in GJ's best scientists to help get this thing up and running so we can help rescue Kim" his voice seemed to go up a little when he said 'Kim.' A fact Shego noted.

"So your, like what, Kim's boyfriend or something?" It took everything Will had to keep from blushing at the question.

"I merely worked with Miss Possible…once"

"I'm sure it was a pleasurable experience"

"Are you kidding? They practically fought the whole time"

"I knew she'd never like a candy ass like you" Will's eye's widened in shock. No one usually had the gall to say something like that to him. Ron censing danger decided to interject.

"Now, let's not forget the mission at hand. Remember, Kim's life could be at stake"

"You're right. Besides, she's not worth it" He said as he started to walk away.

"I knew you weren't man enough for Possible" That did it. Will Du turned around his face contorted into one of rage.

"That's it!" he yelled as he charged at Shego her hands glowing.

And now, back to the future. (An: And I don't mean the movie. I also don't own it.)

"Can't breathe" Kim gasped out as she was engulfed in a huge hug from her mother.

"I'm sorry honey" she replied as she let go. "It's just been so long since I've seen you"

"I know, and I'm sorry"

"It's ok, you're here and you're safe. That's what's truly important"

"Do you need help with the groceries?"

"No, the boys are almost done. Why don't you go relax?"

"Actually, I'd like to go find Ron and see what he's been up to" Mrs. P. froze for a few moments. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. If you are looking for Ron, here's his address" said Mrs. Dr. P. as she wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Thanks mom" said Kim as she took the paper and started leaving.

"You want a ride?"

'No, I'll walk"

"Take care"

"I will" After a moderately long walk, Kim arrived at Ron's house. She was pretty amazed at the size of it. While it wasn't a mansion, it wasn't a shack either. It was a fairly big brick house with a blue roof and a red front door. Kim hesitantly walked up onto the front porch and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a very surprised Ron.

"Hey Ron, long time no see, eh?"

You can say that again" Ron responded once he got over his shock. "Wanna come inside?"

"Sure" Once inside Kim looked around the living room and saw a black leather couch along one wall with a coffee table in front of it and a fireplace in the wall to the left of the couch. Across from the recliner was a recliner with beige upholstery. All the furniture was on light blue carpeting.

'This place looks great' Kim's thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Who's at the door?" said an oriental looking woman as she entered the room holding an infant.

"Kim, meet my wife Y-"

"Your married?!" Kim yelled in shock.

"Yes Possible-san"

"Yori?"

"Kim let me explain"

"Sorry, go ahead"

"It all started ten years ago…"

So, what did you think? As always comments, suggestions, criticisms, and hot fresh turkey dinners are welcome. Once again this chapter was dedicated to my brother's, girlfriend's brother. Even though I only met him once he was a very nice young man and didn't deserve to die at such a young age. He'll be sorely missed. R.I.P. Brad 1989-2007. On a more positive note, however, I want to wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving. R and R please.


	4. Yamanuchi Part 1: Ron's Arrival

Hey everybody! I'm back and ready to go! I am so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I've been busy with a couple KP one-shots, one for Christmas and the sequel for New Years, and a V-day one-shot for a different show. So long story short I've been pretty busy lately. But enough excuses. It's time to bring out the next chapter.

"It all started ten years ago…"

FLASHBACK: 10 YEARS EARLIER…

Ron had just gotten off the plane at Tokyo International Airport and was heading to baggage claim. After getting his luggage he headed outside and soon spotted a familiar face.

"Yori!" Ron yelled.

"Stoppable-san!" she replied in kind as they hugged.

"It great to see you again"

"Likewise, though you seem depressed"

"Yeah, well…" Ron trailed off. Yori looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Kim's missing"

"What! How?"

"It happened a couple days ago…" As Ron told Yori what happened she never lost her look of concern. By the time he finished the story they were at the base of the mountain.

"You should really install an escalator or something" Yori giggled at Ron's statement.

"Oh you and your American style jokes. Naturally it'll be…"

"Yeah, yeah. My honor to walk" Ron finished her sentence. "I'm beginning to think honor's not worth it" Ron muttered, but Yori caught it.

"How dare you say that!" Yori said angrily. "Honor is very important"

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset over Kim. I didn't mean anything by it" Yori's expression softened. But she was still a little miffed. "Why did I have to put my foot in my mouth?" Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Dunno" The rest of the walk was in silence. By the time they got to the top Ron couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry"

"You said that already"

"I know, but I just want you to know that I feel really bad about what I said. I guess I didn't know how much honor meant to you"

"You should have" Yori said, her voice more sad then angry.

"I know" Ron said, his voice full of sorrow. "I don't know why I said that back there, but I just want you to know you're one of my best friends. Even if we do live on opposite sides of the planet I still care about you very much" Yori just stood there tears coming out of her eyes. She was really moved by his apology. After a few seconds Ron decided to give up and go inside.

"If you don't want to talk to me the rest of the time I'm here it's ok. I understand" Ron was about to open the door when Yori stopped him by placing her hand on his. Ron looked at her quizzically for a moment before noticing her face was wet. He was about to go into panic mode when he noticed she was smiling at him.

'She's beautiful when she smiles. Wait? Where'd that come from? Though she is very attractive and limber. I bet she could do some amazing things in the be- stop it Ron!' Ron yelled inwardly. He was snapped back to reality by Yori shaking him lightly.

"Stoppable-san! Stoppable-san! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, pretty lady" Ron said still half out of it, but quickly came back to life and slapped both hands over his mouth as his eyes widened in realization. Yori turned her head away hiding a blush.

"Um…I, uh…" Ron couldn't think of anything to say.

"Let's go inside shall we?" Yori sad once her blush died down.

"Uh…yeah! Good idea" Ron said eager to escape this awkward situation. Yori opened the door and they walked in. Ron was immediately greeted by quite a few of the ninjas-in-training. After several greetings Sensei himself walked up.

"Greetings, Stoppable-san"

"Greetings, Sensei" Ron said as he and Yori bowed respectfully.

"I trust you had a safe and pleasant journey"

"Yes, Sensei"

"Good, now Yori will show you to your room. For now you shall rest, but tomorrow I expect you up bright and early to start training"

"Yes, sir"

"Excellent. And the same goes for you Yori"

"Of course, Master"

"Good, I will be in my office if you need me" Ron and Yori bowed once more towards Sensei who bowed back before leaving.

"Shall we head to my room?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Yori stared at him confused for a moment.

"Sure, lead the way" Ron just stood there dumbfounded.

'How is it when I try to be funny it tanks, but when I'm being serious she laughs? Everything must really be backwards here' Ron just shook his head and grabbed his bags. They walked in silence to his room each lost in their own thoughts.

'Should I tell him how I feel?' She stole a glance at him. 'I know he just lost Possible-san, but it's not like they were dating or anything. If only he weren't so heroic, and hot. I need to talk to someone about this. I know! I'll talk to Ani-san after I get Stoppable-san situated' Ani was a fellow ninja and Yori's best friend. She was Japanese like Yori with curly black hair that went just past the shoulders and green eyes. She was also a couple inches taller.

'What's wrong with me? She must think I'm the loser like Bonnie always says I am. Though she hasn't said anything and she is too sweet to think of me like that' he take's a quick look at Yori and sees that she's deep in thought. 'Yeah, sweet like a naco with its cheesy, crunchy goodness and, oh man, they really need to get a Bueno Nacho over here' Ron was so zoned out he didn't see where he was going and crashed right through the paper thin wall that made up part of his room.

"Stoppable-san!" Yori cried out making Ron snap out of his daze.

"Huh? Wha?" Looks around. "Are we at my room already?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san. If you don't need anything I will be off"

"Ok, I'll see you later Yori" Yori started to walk off, but not before stealing a glance at Ron who was busy unpacking. She couldn't help a small smile gracing her lips as she went of in search of her friend unaware that she was being watched.

"So, he has returned at last" said a figure that was hidden in the shadows. A few minutes later Yori was sitting on the floor on her friend Ani's room.

"So, your boyfriend's back, eh?" Ani teased.

"He's not my boyfriend" Yori said trying to hide a blush.

"Sure" she replied sarcastically. "I think you should tell him how you feel before someone else snatches him up"

"Like who?" Yori said with more worry in her voice then she meant to.

"I don't know, but I do know that a couple of our fellow lady ninja's think he's cute and they aren't afraid to make their move" Yori still looked unsure.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"As Sensei would say, 'The tightrope walker'" Yori put her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle at Ani's impression of Sensei. "Basically, life's about taking risks. Don't let him get away" Yori's expression changed to one of determination.

"You're right. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Stoppable-san how I feel"

"Atta Girl!" Ani cheered. "Go get your man!" Yori walked out of Ani's room feeling confident, but has she got closer to Ron's room she got more and more nervous.

"I must do this. I will do this" and with a renewed sense of confidence she continued on her journey. Just as she started approaching Ron's door her ninja senses picked up that something was amiss. Quickening her pace she got to Ron's room but before she could knock on the door a ninja with a hood completely covering the ninja's face dropped behind her. She whirled around only to be hit with knockout gas. She held out for several moments, but soon she succumbed to the noxious gas. After the ninja threw her over his shoulder he taped a note to Ron's door and pounded on it before leaving. A few moments later Ron opened the door and after looking around for a few seconds he noticed the note on his door. He pulled it off and started reading it.

_Dear Chosen One,_

_I have your precious girlfriend. If you want to see her alive and unhurt then surrender yourself. On the back there is a map to my location. Come alone or else. I'll see you soon._

_A friend_

Ron turned the letter around and sure enough there was a map on the other side.

"Even Drakken's not that obvious. It must be a trap" Ron thought for about two seconds. "I have to take that chance" Ron donned his black gi and prepared to set off in search of Yori. Before he could Ani walked up.

"Hey Ron, where's Yori?" Ron looked at her gravely.

"She's been kidnapped"

I'd love to make this longer, but I'm going to Las Vegas in a little bit and wanted to post this before I go. Also, that should explain why I don't respond to your reviews right away. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. And for those who're reading "When a Man Loves a Villain 2: Summer Daze" I need help! I started the next chapter, but got hit with severe writer's block and decided to start this chapter. I'll update this story much sooner than before. I promise. R and R please.


	5. Yamnuchi Part 2: The Battle

Sup everybody

Sup everybody? I'm back with another installment of "Future's Past". As promised this chapter is up quicker then the last one. Hopefully this on won't disappoint. Also, I made a big mistake in names. I meant Fukushima and have corrected the problem. I'd like to thank hope master for pointing it out in the first place. Anyway, let's get started.

Ron had just finished explaining the sitch to Ani. And both were quite worried.

"We have to find Yori"

"NO! I have to do this alone"

"But why?"

"Because whoever did this wants me to come alone and I don't want Yori to get hurt because we didn't follow orders" Ani took the note and read it.

"But Ron, there's nothing in here about going alone"

"What?" Ron took back the note and reread it. "You're right. Must have forgotten to add that part"

"I guess that means I'm coming along with you"

"Well I could use the help so yeah, you can come along" A few minutes later they were off on their mission. They walked in silence for a few moments before Ron spoke.

"There's something bothering me"

"About what?"

"Well, you. I mean you look like Yori, but you act like the girls I know back home"

"To be honest I'm Japanese-American"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I moved to America from Japan when I was three and go to an American high-school currently, but come here during the summer to train"

"I see" After several minutes of silence Ani piped up.

"So do you like Yori?"

"What?" the question caught Ron off guard.

"Do you like Yori?" she repeated.

"Well…yeah…I mean we are friends and all"

"You know what I mean" she said suggestively.

"Well…uh…I…don't know"

"I think she likes you quite a bit"

"I know, but…" Ron trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that with Kim's disappearance I guess I feel like if I said yes it would depreciate her memory" Ani stared at Ron with a look of shock and awe.

'Wow, he's like no other guy I've ever met. So kind. So caring. So cute. Whoa, where'd that come from? I can't be crushing on him. Yori already has dibs on him' She decided to put her feelings aside and focus on the mission at hand. "I'm sure Kim would want you to find happiness with another"

"You think?"

"Well I have never actually met her, but from what Yori tells me about her I think she would"

"I guess, but what if I screw up or something?"

"Just be yourself. She already likes you" Suddenly she stopped walking startling Ron.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh! I thought I heard something" she whispered. At this point Ron noticed they were in a familiar place. A few seconds later a figure jumped out in front of them and kicked Ron in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Ani quickly took a defensive stance.

"Who are you? What have you done with Yori?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me" said the masked ninja in a familiar voice.

"Fukushima?" Ani asked shocked.

"Yes, it's me, sweetie" he said taking off his mask.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore" He grabbed her wrist with a scowl.

"Oh, but you will get back together with me. That is if you want to save the outsider's girlfriend" He said pointing to a cage that held Yori over a pit filled with sulfuric acid. "I'd hate to burn that pretty face of hers" By this time Ron recovered and swept Fukushima off his feet with a spinning kick to his legs before jumping to his feet.

"Stay away from her!" Ron yelled dangerously.

"You'll have to do better than that" Fukushima said as he got up and pulled a lever that started lowering the cage.

"Let her go!"

"Why?"

"Because I'll take her place"

"What?!" Cried Yori and Ani in surprise while Fukushima grinned evilly.

"A prisoner exchange, hmmm" He pretended to think about it while Yori continued to drop. "Deal" He said as he stopped the cage just a few inches above the acid.

"Ron, don't do it!" Yori cried.

"I have to"

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me" Yori felt her heart beat faster.

'He's willing to sacrifice himself for me. I knew he was brave, and handsome, and…I think I'm in love' she blushed at the thought. By this time Fukushima was unlocking the cage and pulling her out and shoving Ron in.

"You didn't need to do this" she whispered.

"Yes, I did. I'll be fine, trust me"

"Please be careful"

"I will" Yori started to lean in as Ron did the same, but Fukushima pulled her away roughly.

"I got what I want. I have no further use for you" He said as he threw her to the ground. Ani quickly went to her side.

"I'm ok" Ani fixed a glare on Fukushima that would render most men impotent.

"You bastard!" she yelled at him. "What kind of low life scum are you?"

"Ani, please don't upset him. Just go. I'll be ok" Ani gave Fukushima one last glare, helped Yori up, and left. Hirotaka watched them leave then turned his attention to Ron.

"Now what do I do with you?" He said darkly as he approached Ron who sat down in his cage in the lotus position, eyes closed, in meditation. "I know. I'll lower and raise the cage burning him numerous times making him suffer as I have" Having made his decision he headed toward the lever that raised and lowered the cage and was about to pull it when he heard a noise. Turning his head he saw the Lotus Blade flying towards Ron.

"Oh no you don't" he said as he tried to catch the blade, but it moved out of his range and ended up in Ron's hands. He turned it into a key and unlocked the cage.

"Oh dear it looks like I'm defeated, NOT!" he said pulling out a sword of his own. Ron jumped out of his cage turning the Lotus Blade back into a sword.

"On guard?" Fukushima just charged and the two engaged in a swordfight. Unbeknownst to the two Yori and Ani had watched the whole thing from a high vantage point not far from the battling pair.

"Should we help them?" Ani asked worried.

"Yes, I think so. Now that he's free from his cage we don't need to worry about hurting Ron-san"

"Ron-san?" Ani replied with a smirk. "I'd tease you about it, but this is neither the time nor the place. Let's go" The two young women quickly headed towards the two battling warriors. Meanwhile the battle was getting intense with neither gaining the upper hand. Fukushima was getting tired of the stalemate so he blocked Ron's attack and kicked him in the chest knocking him backwards. He lifted his sword looking to strike while Ron was down, but was kicked from behind by Yori. He fell down face first dropping his sword.

"Stay away from him!" Ron was shocked. He'd never seen Yori so tweaked before. Ani helped Ron up and they turned and faced Fukushima.

"You lose" was all Ron said as he turned to leave followed by Yori and Ani. As they started walking away Fukushima picked up his sword and tried to stab Ron in the back, but Ron turned around and swung the Lotus Blade breaking Fukushima's sword in half. Fukushima was shocked. Not only did Ron break his sword in half, but he was surrounded by a blue glow.

"Like I said, you lost" once again he turned to leave, but Fukushima had one more trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a small dagger from his shoe and grabbed Yori by the hair and pulled her next to him holding the knife to her throat.

"Drop the sword" he said. "DROP IT!" he yelled. Ron quickly obeyed his blue glow fading.

"Let her go, you don't need to do this" Ron pleaded. "You may be a traitor, but you're not murderer" Fukushima just stood there considering his words.

"Maybe you're right" he said letting Yori go. "And maybe your wrong" he lunged at Ron aiming the dagger at his heart, but Ani was quick to react and grabbed his wrist with her right hand twisting it so his hand was knuckles down and she put her left arm over his arm then under it placing her left hand on her right wrist locking his arm up. She put pressure on his arm making him drop the dagger.

"Yori could you help Ani restrain him?"

"Sure" while she grabbed Fukushima Ron turned the Lotus Blade into rope and tied him up.

"Let's get back to Yamanuchi" After they got back and turned Fukushima over to a couple other ninjas who would turn him over to the authorities Ani went to her room to rest and Ron walked Yori back to her room.

"Hey, Yori?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did for me back there" Yori look at him affectionately.

"If anything it is I who should be thanking you. You saved my life"

"Hey, you would've done the same for me" They walked in silence for a while until Yori decided to do something bold. She captured Ron's hand with her own. Ron looked at her in surprise for a moment.

"Sorry" Yori whispered letting go of Ron's hand.

"Don't be" Ron said with a smile as he took Yori's hand and interlaced their fingers. A few minutes later they got to Yori's room and Ron reluctantly let her hand go.

"Thanks for walking me to my room"

"No problem. By the way, I know you like-like me" Yori lowered her head a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Ron put his hand under her chin lifting her head up. "I just want you to know I feel the same way" Yori's eyes widen in shock.

"R-really?"

"Really" Ron said has his chocolate eyes stared deeply into Yori's dark orbs. Suddenly, it was like some invisible force was pushing the two teens together. As they got closer both closed their eyes and then their lips met in an electrifying kiss that sent sparks flying through their bodies. Ron put his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. Yori following suit almost immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they finally came up for air.

"Wow" they said in unison.

"Jinx you owe me a kiss" Ron joked. Yori gave him a quizzical look. "Never mind. Yori, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to"

"BOOYAH!"

END FLASHBACK

"And that's about it"

"Wow. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, but it seems you were in very capable hands"

"And I still am" Ron joked making Kim roll her eyes. They made small talk until a young woman walked down stairs wearing a pink tank-top and black shorts. Kim looked at her for a moment.

"Do you have another daughter? She looks like she's ten-years-old" Kim said getting a little upset.

"Kim I only have one daughter, she's my sister"

"You're sister?" Kim looked between Ron and the young woman.

"Yeah, besides, I'm not ten, I'm twelve"

"Wait a minute…Hana?"

I know it's not much of an ending, but I don't know how else to end it. The next chapter will be out soon. And it will introduce some old "friends" into the mix. As always, suggestions, helpful criticisms, ideas, and warm sunny days are more then welcome. R and R please.


	6. More Surprises

Sup everyone

Sup everyone. It's time for the next installment of Future's Past. This chapter features an OC of mine named Jon Harbin who made his debut in "How Drakken Tried to Steal Kim's Christmas". Also, this chapter contains a mild spoiler for the episode "Stop Team Go". Of course if you haven't seen the episode you probably shouldn't read this chapter. Anyway, on with the show.

"How do you know my name?"

"Hana, meet Kim Possible"

"Wait, she's Kim Possible? The Kim Possible that disappeared over 10 years ago?"

"The very same" Kim said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Hana said walking down the rest of the stairs and shaking Kim's hand.

"Likewise" Suddenly a young man about the same age has Hana walked down the stairs. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt and camouflage cargo shorts.

"Hey, Hana, what's taking…so…long?" He was confused has he spotted Kim standing there. "And who is this pretty young woman?"

"Dad's best friend"

"You're dad's best friend is a teenager?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Kim asked in mock anger.

"Uh, no"

"Good answer" Kim responded cheerfully.

"I think I've been had" Jon mumbled making Hana giggle.

"Who are you if you don't mind my asking?"

"Harbin, Jon Harbin" He said in a bad British accent. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"And he's MY best friend" Hana said putting her arm around his shoulder's and fixing a small glare on Kim that said "Hands off"

"So…"Kim was looking for something to talk about. "What do you guys do for a living?"

"Well I'm the head football coach at Middleton High and Yori runs a jujitsu dojo downtown"

"Wait, you coach high school football?"

"Yeah, after graduating high school I had a few football scholarships and played some college ball, but decided that I didn't want to go pro"

"And there was that pesky injury" Hana added.

"Thanks sis, I appreciate the help" Ron said sarcastically.

"Anytime" she said sweetly.

"What injury?"

"I tore my ACL in my junior season, but that didn't stop me from getting a master's degree in physical education"

"But whatever happened to Mr. Barkin?"

"He got married and had had less time for coaching"

"Whoa! Back the marriage carriage up. Barkin's married?"

"Yes, he married Shelly Goethe an English teacher at Middleton High"

"Shelly Goethe? Who's Shelly Goethe?"

"She's an English teacher who started at Middleton High not long after you left"

"You know her name kind of reminds me of Shego" Kim said humorously. Ron paled slightly hoping Kim wouldn't notice. She did. "Ron, did Barkin marry Shego?"

"Well…uh…you see the thing is…" Ron stammered nervously.

"Ron!" Kim said angrily.

"I can explain!"

"Please do"

"Well it all stared when…" And Ron launched into the events of the episode "Stop Team Go" except Yori was in Kim's place. A few minutes later… "And so we stopped Electronique and the whole of Team Go was good again, including Shego, though I "accidentally" turned Electronique good as she was being put in the squad car. Then I accidentally dropped it, but Yori's quick reflex's saved the day yet again cause she kicked it into the air and caught it before it hit the ground and broke or something"

"But, why was Yori involved?"

"Oh, after she graduated from Yamanuchi she moved to America so we could go on missions easier"

"You've been going on missions before?"

"Well someone had to help keep the world safe and GJ figured…"

"GJ?! They know about this?"

"It was their idea. They saw how close we were and saw her abilities and figured she'd be a good…addition to the team" Kim was about to respond when Yori walked in looking sad.

"Ron-Kun we have a problem"

"What's wrong?"

"The babysitter just called and she can't make it. Seems she got the stomach flu"

"Damn" Ron thought for a moment before his eyes fell on Kim. "Kim, could you baby-sit?"

"Of course, where are you going?"

"Out to dinner, it's Monique and Felix's 5th wedding anniversary"

"Wow, I always knew they'd get together"

"Yup, and we have reservations at 8:00 for 4 at Melzitti's. It's a four-star Italian restaurant. Now what time is it?"

"7:18" answered Jon looking at his cell phone.

"Oh, crap, I got to get ready! They'll be here any minute!" Ron yelled in a panic.

"That's my big bro" Hana said smirking. 20 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" called Hana as she went to the door. "Uncle Felix! Aunt Monique!"

"Hey, kiddo" Felix said rubbing Hana's head he was wearing a black suit with a red tie. A second later a heavily pregnant Monique walked in wearing a blue dress that went to the knees with black shoes and a gold necklace with a heart at the end with an M on it.

"You're pregnant?!" Kim yelled shocked.

"Yes, I'm…" she was cut off when she saw Kim standing there still somewhat shocked.

"Kim?"

"Kim? Honey, Kim disappeared a lo-" Monique turned his head towards Kim. "Never mind"

"It's great to see you guys again" Kim said hugging Monique then Felix.

"So what happened girl? Where'd you go?" Kim told them both what happened with Drakken and the time machine. By the time she finished her story Ron started down the stairs in a dark grey suit with red and blue striped tie. Yori came down a moment later wearing a sparkling black dress that ended just a few inches above her knees and black open-toe shoes.

"Are we ready to go?" Yori asked.

"Yes" everyone said.

"We'll catch up later" Monique said.

"Sounds good" Kim replied. After everyone headed out to the car Kim turned around and looked at John. "So, when are you heading home?"

"Tomorrow" Kim looked confused for a moment.

"He's spending the night"

"Ah. So did you guys have dinner yet?"

"No"

"Then why don't I whip something up?"

"Can't we just order out?" Hana asked.

"Why?"

"Ron warned me about your cooking"

"Oh, he did, did he? I'm sure he exaggerated"

"I hope so for our stomach's sake" Hana half-joked.

"Ok, wise guy then why don't you cook?"

"Well Ron has been teaching me"

"Tell you what, we'll both cook that way you can help me if I get lost" Kim said humoring Hana.

"Works for me"

"Can I help?"

"Sure, you can help us by setting the table"

"Ok" And with that the trio went to the kitchen unaware of the eyes that were watching their every movement.

What did you think? I apologize for taking so long to update, but I started a new KP fic called "A Stand-Up Gal" and it became so popular so quickly that I kind of put all my energy into it and forgot about this. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner. And then the real action can begin. R and R please.


End file.
